The True Messiah of Pain
by edwardelric16
Summary: In the current manga, the Sage of Six Path's said succesor was supposed to be Nagato, but what if it was Naruto instead. What changes would occur of Naruto was the wielder with his awakening coming from Sasuke actually dying from Haku's hands?


Johnny:

Yo! I'm finally back from my laziness...err I mean, break haha yeah!

**Naruto:**** My God you're lazy...**

**Johnny:**** QUIET YOU! Don't you have trainning or something? Anywho, I'm here to introduce my new story, and say that a second new one, plus the new chapter of Back to the Past should be following real soon. See...see, I'm not that lazy. -Sad face- But anyway! Remember, I don't own anything Naruto related kay! xD**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1 - New Light of Eyes

The sounds of birds chirping was one of the few things heard in the relatively quiet village of Konohagakure. While there was still a soft buzz throughout the civilians of the normally peaceful ninja village, most of the inhabitants were currently gathered at the main stadium for the passage of the Chuunin Exams. Citizens of Konoha intermixed with the ninjas of their own village, as well as the visiting ninjas from the villages of Suna and Kumo, all here to watch the final rounds for the exams. At the head of the audience sat the three leaders of the villages: the Sandaime Hokage; Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Yondaime Kazekage; Sabaku no Ryuushi and finally the Yondaime Raikage, Yotsuki A. All three were donned in their traditional Kage robes, the only thing different about each was the secondary colors, red for Hiruzen, blue for Ryuushi and yellow for A."So…when will these festivities start Hokage-san, I'm looking forward to see how our genin fair against each other," A questioned quite loudly, his arms crossed in front of his muscular form as he stared down at the center of the stadium, his dark skin contrasting against his bright white hair, the color much different than the Hokage's grayish white.

"Now now Raikage-san, you can't expect Lord Hokage to know everything, even if he was once called the Professor.." Ryuushi chimed in, running a hand through his dark brown hair, chuckling some as he looked between the two other leaders, only to hear the old mans own laughter join in.

"I'll have you know I'm still just as clever and knowledgeable as I ever was in even in my old age Kazekage-san," he responded, taking a drag of his pipe before moving his attention a further down the line towards the Raikage. "..and as to when we we'll begin, it should be any minute now Raikage-san, the time for us to start was noon."

No sooner had the Hokage finish, a man appeared in the center where the Raikage had had his eyes just a moment ago in a swirl of leaves. He appeared to be a relatively normal looking man, his brown hair peeking just from underneath his blue bandana, the only real thing standing out about him being the senbon needle he seemed to be carrying in his mouth like a toothpick. The audience cheered as all three Kage smiled and relaxed into their seats as the events started. The man quickly raised his hand to silence the crowd before speaking, his voice carrying through the stadium quite clearly as everyone's attention seemed to be locked onto him permanently.

"Ladies, Gentleman and preceding Kage's, it is with great pleasure that I announce the start of the final round of the Chuunin Examination!" he called out, getting cheers again, before once again raising his hand. "For the first round, I, Shiranui Genma would like to call down Hiko Sojiro and Uzumaki Naruto down to the stadium floor please."

In but a moment after calling their names both Sojiro and Naruto appeared, Sojiro seemingly just fading into existence into the arena while Naruto's entrance mimicked that of Genma's. Sojiro had a wide, almost emotionless smile on as his eyes remained locked onto his opponent, the young man dressed in black, pinstripe baggy pants, his upper body covered in only a white sash going across his chest as almost an allusion to Kumo's chuunin vest. His hair was only visible by the black ponytail that was sticking out from underneath his grey bandana, the cloud symbol shining bright against the sun.

When people took a look at Naruto, many of the Konoha's residence seemed to gasp at his appearance. While the young man had been known to run around the village in a bright orange jumpsuit, the boy that stood before them was dressed in a crimson red kimono, with black flame designs that were barely noticeable, his headband appearing the same on his forehead, though this was slightly covered by his bright blonde hair. Another odd change that some noticed was his bright blue eyes were no longer visible, covered up by black glasses that appeared almost like those the Aburame Clan wore, making his hair and whisker marks on his cheeks the only things really recognizable.

"Well Naruto-kun, it seems you've had quite the change since our time away," said the young Kumo genin, smirking some as he slowly pulled out a kunai from his pouch, flipping it around his fingers before holding it firmly in his hand, baring a small ring with a blue crystal on it. He attempted to look into the blondes eyes, but was only treated to the sight of the black lenses of his glasses while Naruto remained silent.

"If both of you are ready, let the first match…begin!" Genma called out before jumping off to give the two young nin their room to battle.

When he vanished, Sojiro jumped towards Naruto swinging his kunai full force at where the blonde jugular should have been. The blonde however quickly ducked underneath the strike, responding with a swift kick towards his enemies chest only to have it evaded when the black haired ninja brought a hand down on his leg to help him flip over the leaf ninja. The audience watched with a roar of excitement as the two swung at each other, each missing by what looking like centimeters as the dodged each others strikes. Up above, the Hokage and Raikage watched with great anticipation as their two genin did battle, the Raikage's booming laughter resounding where they sat.

"Now this is more like it, both of them seem greatly skilled!" he said as he watched them, looking like a young man watching professional wrestling for the first time as his eyes followed them back and forth, the Hokage remaining quiet as he watched Naruto closely to observe his change.

"**Raiton: Rakurai no Jutsu!"** Sojiro calls out as he quickly flashes through hand signs. At the final sign static electricity flooded out of his ring towards his finger tips, the electricity meeting near the center of his hand before shooting out at the blonde, striking Naruto on the shoulder. His smile never changed from its emotionless state as he watched Naruto stumble some, before moving back into an upright position as when they had first arrived, making the young man chuckle. "Do you even see me as a challenge Naruto-kun?" he asked, still chuckling as he watched Naruto remove his glasses to finally look at him, wiping the smile off his face at what stared back at him.

Staring back at him were not the light, cerulean blue eyes that everyone knew of Naruto, but instead were eyes of faded purple, with black, ripple like rings moving in towards the center. Naruto seemed to be staring almost through Sojiro once the glasses were gone, a sigh coming out before he spoke in a calm voice, yet another thing much unlike the normally hyperactive ninja, "I wanted to save this card for someone else, but it seems you've left me no choice."

* * *

"Is it just me, or does Naruto seem different?" a voice asked aloud, signs of concern showing in its feminine voice as the owner's eyes kept onto the person in question. The voice belonged to the blondes teammate and friend Haruno Sakura, and while one might think she was simply talking out loud, her question had really been directed to the person who had just walked up, her sensei, Hatake Kakashi, a nice change of pace in the jonin's opinion since this is the first time in a long while the pink haired kunoichi had sounded like her old self.

"He's been training really hard for today Sakura, you'd be surprised at how far he's come under our teachings," Kakashi answered the pink haired girls question, watching tilt her head curiously at the white haired jonins statement. Before she could ask though, a girl with dark blue hair sitting next to her asked what had been on their mind first.

"Our? Wh-Who else t-trained him…K-Kakashi-sensei?" the girl asked, her lavender eyes staring intently on the former's teacher as he gave them a one eyed smile, answering with a jerk of his head.

"I think I'll let you ask the teacher himself to you Hinata," the cyclops said as he turned to look as another man walked towards them, stopping as he reached them. His black hair came down his face slightly as his shiny new forehead protector showed the leaf symbol as the first things the two kunoichi noticed. They also noticed the outfit he seemed to be wearing almost matched Naruto's, except for the fact it had no designs on it and was black instead of red. The last thing about him though, was something that only Sakura was able to notice, that made her gasp…he looked almost like Sasuke.

"Hello…my name is Uchiha Itachi, it's nice to meet you both," he said calmly, making both their eyes grow wide. This time neither had a chance to speak as a roar of the crowd focused everyone back to the center of the arena, the last intelligible words they heard being, "…and you two have yet to see what Naruto-kun is capable of now."

* * *

Down on the battle field, since the removal of Naruto's glasses, the fight had become obviously one sided. Sojiro's taijutsu found itself constantly blocked by Naruto's faster reflexes, his eyes never leaving the Kumo ninja every time he came in for a new attack, only to be hit away from him after every attempt, making the crowd roar at the blondes skill, everyone interested in what Sojiro's next approach would be.

"It seems, I was correct in my assumption that you had gotten better since the preliminaries…" Sojiro said, sounding a bit winded as he stood away from the blonde, still no emotion visible on his face. "…however I'm still not…FINISHED!" he yelled the last part shooting another lightning bolt at his opponent trying to surprise him. Unfortunately, he would be the one surprised as the blondes counterattack would consist of the blonde throwing his hands up into the air towards the bolt of electricity, the energy slowly fading away as if being absorbed by some unseen force surrounding the blonde.

"The point of this battle is for you to be defeated, surrender and you might still be able to make chuunin," Naruto said, his voice full of confidence as if his victory was certain. The more many of the younger ninja watching, as well as Sojiro thought this to be a bluff, and that perhaps, though he didn't show it, the blonde Konoha ninja was losing steam. To the more trained ninja though, especially the kage's watching up above, they could see that the confidence was not an act, but a sign that he could back up his words.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but I cannot do that. I will give you this…you are indeed strong, perhaps even worthy of being chuunin yourself," Sojiro started, bringing to attention a wire he had in his hand. "…but sometimes the victor is decided by the one that thinks two steps ahead!" he yelled confidently, tugging the wire hard as kunai shot up from the dirt floor towards Naruto.

The jonin had spotted it. Naruto was only able to block and counter all of Sojiro's moves, not just because he was faster, but because half of the lightning user's attention had been put in setting up this trap after the first few failed attempts at attack him. The ninja watching over the fight were quiet impressed with his resourcefulness and were also quite intrigued to see how the blonde would react after doing so well against his opponent. Needless to say they were rewarded, and shocked, when they saw the blonde calmly lift his hand up, one palm facing his opponent like before, as he responded.

"**Shinra Tensei!"** he called, the kunai stopping in mid air for a moment before the all shot away from the blonde back from whence they had come. They were not the only things to be repelled from the blonde though, as Sojiro let out a yell as he too was sent flying away in the opposite direction, skipping across the dirt before coming to rest against a tree.

All seemed still after that final attack, no one dared to move, the audience watching the fight themselves held their breaths, as if one small sound would interrupt the tension. Finally, Genma returned to the battleground next to Sojiro, studying his body for a moment before looking over at Naruto, the blonde haired boy already putting his glasses back on already knowing what was going to be said.

"Winner, Uzumaki Naruto!"

Those words sent the crowd back into an uproar, the ending of the fight appearing phenomenal, though nobody had any understanding of what that final technique was. The other contestants looked on in awe at what they had just seen, making a mental note to be very wary of that attack should they have to face Naruto themselves. They all watched as the blonde bowed to the Kage's, a respectable act not like the loud, knuckleheaded ninja they all knew, before he vanishing in a swirl of leaves once again to join the two jonin's who had walked into the stands during the fight.

"Naruto!" the two girls called out, finally speaking again since the roar had caught them off guard from their questioning earlier.

"Hey Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan!" the blonde said happily, his voice and demeanor seeming back to normal, and completely different from the ninja they had just seen defeat the Kumo ninja currently being carried out in a stretcher.

"Excellent job Naruto-kun, it seems our training was a success after all," Itachi said as he rested a hand on the blondes shoulder, getting a grin in response as his student looked back up at him.

"Well, that's only cause I had so much help Itachi-sensei!" Naruto answered happily, scratching the back of his head and he laughed a bit sheepishly, not noticing the sigh from Sakura as she shook her head, or the blush and loving look Hinata was currently sending him.

"Now now Naruto, don't sell yourself short."

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"Your teachers can only guide you towards the best path, its you who has to walk it. Your accomplishments are your own, and I'm quite proud at how strong you have become," the old jonin said, his one eyed smile conveying much more than happiness; a feeling that Naruto could feel as he returned the smile.

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei…"

"S-So Naruto…how d-did you get this strong..? A-And what…happened with your eyes?" Hinata asked, stuttering some as she spoke to her long time crush. The blonde looked over at her as she spoke to him, summoning a dark blush as he did so with his smile.

"Well, I well spent my month training with Kakashi-sensei and Itachi-sensei on controlling and mastering my doujutsu which is called the Rinnegan, an ability that's really rare from what I heard," the blonde explained, removing his glasses to show his friends who stared at them with awe. "…but it wasn't during training that I unlocked these, only mastered them. As it turns out…I got these eyes, and these new techniques back…back when we lost Sasuke," Naruto finished sadly, bring forth a broken look from Sakura as he said their former teammates name. Their memories of that day were hard, feeling like cold, shattered glass in the recesses of their minds, and yet seemed to come back clearly as Naruto mentioned that terrible day.

* * *

_(Does handsigns) Kioku no Jutsu*_

_A Chill cold filled the air on the half constructed bridge in Nami no Kuni. No workers could be seen on the bridge anymore, having fled at the sight of the ninja hired by the lands gangster, Gato. These ninja, Kirigakure's former Seven Swordsman, Momochi Zabuza and his apprentice Haku, were currently in battle over the bridge with ninja hired by the bridge builder, from Konohagakure. The team leader, Kakashi, was currently in a one-on-one battle with Zabuza in the mist, while Naruto and Sasuke, genin at the time, fought desperately against the one called Haku, and his fearsome Kekkei Genkai of creation and manipulation of ice._

_As of now, the two teammates found themselves at the center of his __**Makyo Hyosho**__. Both had become terribly injured as Haku jumped from ice mirror to ice mirror, striking them all with his senbon needles against and again. The attacks finally stopped when Sasuke jumped out to stop Haku from finishing off Naruto during a prior attack, only to be mortally wounded himself._

"_S-Sasuke…why?" the blonde asked, his eyes filled with horror as he watched Sasuke about to fall backwards._

"_H-How should I kn-know…my legs just m-moved on their own.." he coughed as he fell, feeling Naruto catch him._

"_H-Hey…come on! You're gonna be fine Sasuke.."_

"_I…I didn't g-get a chance…to k-kill him…" Sasuke said, his eyes filled with sadness as he reached for Naruto's shirt. His hands gripped tightly at the blondes orange coat as he clung to the last moments of life he had left. _

"_Who? Who are you talking about Sasuke..?"_

"_J-Just…don't die…d-dobe.." Sasuke said, letting out a last sigh as the light left his eyes finally giving in to the embrace of death._

_The pain Naruto felt was almost unbearable as he lost the one he saw as his brother, the one who challenged him and shared with him the terrible feeling of loneliness. As his mine worked as his heart wretched at the sight before, he barely registered the sound of Haku finally standing and moving back over to his mirrors, or even the sound of the nuke nin speaking as he prepared to step back inside his jutsu._

"_Is this your first time losing someone precious to you, such is the way of a true shinobi," he said calmly as he stepped back in. As he raised his needles to attack again, he watched Naruto stand slowly again, red chakra swirling around him slowly and controlled._

"_Shut up…" the blonde boy said, slowly turning to face his enemy and shocking the former mist ninja. "I'm going to kill you!" he said angrily, finally facing the boy who had killed his friend, his eyes no longer their icy blue, but purple with rings heading towards the center. Going down the center of the rings, was also a long, slit like pupils._

"_It seems you also have a Kekkei Genkai, however much like your friends, it will not save you from me," Haku said, getting over his initial shock as he launched himself at the blonde. Naruto didn't even think, his mind clearing in his angry as he rose a hand at his incoming enemy._

"_**Shinra Tensei!**__" the blinded Naruto yelled, Haku being knocked back violently his limbs moving rag-doll like as he flew out of his ice mirror prison, the ice shattering around the blonde as well from the blast._

_Haku didn't stand a chance after that attack. In a flash the blonde was on him, his eyes still mad with anger as he rose a hand, bringing it down violently as a claw of red chakra smashed down on the boy, ending his life without another word. Naruto finally regained sense after his enemy was vanquished, his eyes and chakra returning to normal as he looked around at what he had just done, with no knowledge of where that power had even come from. Sasuke's death, the red chakra, the jutsu he had just done with no knowledge of how he knew its name or how he did it, when all these things started filling his brain, the blonde passed out, leaving the rest of the battle in the hands of his sensei._

_The mission would later succeed, but the return would be anything but cheerful. Sakura would be a wreck from Sasuke's death, and wouldn't speak to anyone for a week. Kakashi also disappeared for a while, the last words he spoke to Naruto before coming back to tell him about the chuunin exams being 'once again I couldn't save someone…'. _

_(Kai!*)_

* * *

For a while, missions would go by rather bleakly for team seven. A month later, the return of Uchiha Itachi, the elder brother of Sasuke, would return to the village. Many cried out for the murderer's blood, Kakashi being one of those people, hoping that this would help him make up for failing to keep Sasuke alive. When Kakashi would go to speak about it with the Sandaime Hokage, who had decreed to the whole village that Itachi would be reinstated, about his choice, it would be a discussion between the three of them. Naruto had know idea what they discussed, but if it wasn't for his return he wouldn't be in the chuunin exams right now. When Kakashi left the Hokage's office, he seemed to have bounced right back to his former self, and even later he would work with Itachi in training Naruto directly for this part of the exam.

"Well now, I suppose your real competition starts now eh Naruto-kun?" Itachi said, pointing up ahead to focus everyone's attention to the fighters box still filled with other potential contestants. Naruto's eyes scanned the box, eyes locking onto every contestant left. Aburame Shino, the insect ninja from his village who could drain chakra, someone Naruto would have to watch having no experience fighting insects, Nara Shikamaru stood near him as well, his intelligence combined with his Kagemane no Jutsu being a terrifying combination. Further down, Ikimono Kiyoe, another ninja from the Kumo who's fight with Chouji was still a mystery, having been hit dead on with his jutsu, but stood fine as Chouji fell instead and next to her though not directly stood two people Naruto was eager to battle, Rock Lee and Hyuuga Neji from Team Guy, both being taijutsu users but both having two different reasons, Lee for as a promise between two people considered to be 'dead-last', and Neji to complete the promise he made to Hinata. Finally, separated from the rest stood the sand siblings, and the last ninja Naruto wished to fight. Sabaku no Temari, Naruto thought, should be simple to fight with her use of her wind scythe, and Sabaku no Kankuro he didn't think would ever make it to him with his puppet in the first place. Naruto's real focus was on the youngest brother, Sabaku no Gaara, the Jinchuuriki of the Ichibi no Shukaku and the ninja with the cold heart that Naruto could feel some connection with. The red headed sand user was like him, and like Sasuke, and the blonde was more than eager to face him. His thoughts were cut short though quickly as the Genma quickly returned to speaking to the crowd as they cheered.

"Alright everyone, we now begin our next match, will Aburame Shino and Sabaku no Kankuro please come down to the arena please!"

_**List of Jutsu**_

_**Raiton: Rakurai no Jutsu - Lightning Release: Thunderbolt Technique**_

_**Kioku no Jutsu - Recollection no Jutsu**_

_**Makyo Hyosho - Demonic Ice Mirrors**_

_**Shinra Tensei - Almighty Push**_

* * *

**Johnny:**** And there you have it! I hope you'll all give me some reviews to correct me as I feel I've gotten rusty. Anything is welcomed to help me get better and will definetly effect how quickly the second chapter of this story as well as my other stories come out. -Grins- Until next time!**


End file.
